


Last Request

by refusetoshine



Series: Season One [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: Beverly fulfills Wesley's last request.





	Last Request

**Author's Note:**

> Based on 1x05 - The Last Outpost
> 
> I decided I wanted to write something from Beverly's perspective of the situation. This happens right before "Reminiscence".

The situation was dire. The life support systems on the _Enterprise_ were failing. Beverly had been running around, making sure that everyone on the ship was prepared for the inevitable. Her son, like Picard had mentioned, hadn’t wanted the sedative she’d been prepared to give him. He wanted to face death head on. He was huddled in their quarters in a blanket, trying to stay warm. She didn’t want to leave him, but she had to check on the remaining bridge crew.

“Mom, I’m okay,” Wesley said as if he had been reading her mind, “Make sure that the Captain and everyone else are okay.”

She kissed the top of her son’s head, knowing this would be the last time they’d see each other. She pulled him into an embrace.

“I love you Wes,” she said, tears welling in her eyes.

“I love you too Mom. Now go.”

Beverly smiled weakly and let go of her son. She rose and walked towards the door to their quarters.

“Mom?”

She turned around to face her son one last time. 

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Tell Captain Picard thank you for me. For everything.”

She smiled as she tried to choke back tears. They hadn’t been on the _Enterprise_ long, but the Captain had certainly been making up for the years since Jack had died. He’d allowed Wesley to see the bridge, to control some of the stations, to see engineering. He’d fostered the young boy’s interest in becoming a Starfleet officer and had given him someone to look up to. That, to her, was worth more than its weight in gold.

“I will, don’t worry.”

She walked out of her quarters and headed to the bridge. She had to relay her son’s message, and perhaps add one of her own. This time aboard the _Enterprise_ had been much better than she’d expected. She had told herself she wanted this assignment to build back up that friendship she’d had with Picard before Jack’s death, and so far, it seemed like they were getting there. Deep down, however, she knew that she had always hoped for something more between them. As much as she had loved Jack, her attraction to his older distinguished captain had felt different. It was a relationship she’d always treasured and when Picard had left her and Wesley ten years ago, she had been heartbroken.

Beverly made it to the bridge and saw Picard sitting in his command chair. She could tell the air was thinning and the cold becoming unbearable. She sat down in the chair normally reserved for Picard’s first officer. The captain turned to her.

“Beverly,” he said softly. She felt a shiver come across her. She’d always loved the way he said her name. It was just another level of his charm.

“Wesley wanted me to thank you,” she said, making sure that her son’s last wish was fulfilled.

The captain smiled. Beverly could see the emotion in his face. She knew that Wesley’s words had meant a lot to the man.

“Wesley is most welcome,” he said. 

Beverly curled up in the chair to try and keep warm. The oxygen level was depleting and before she knew it, she had fallen unconscious.


End file.
